


Three of A Kind

by iArgent



Series: Snow, Silver Linings, and Winning Hands [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Felix and Sylvain have a moment which is probably all they do, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Multi, No Beta Kill Me Like Glenn, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Sylvain and Yuri bond, Sylvain is trying to be a good boyfriend, Yuri had a fantasy, brief wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Yuri has a fantasy, Sylvain likes to make dreams come true. Felix is just happy they're getting along.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Snow, Silver Linings, and Winning Hands [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Three of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnlacingLines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/gifts).



> For this being the scene that kicked off Royal Flush you'd think it was easier to write? But no. I've changed so much and altered it and it took SO LONG.
> 
> This was supposed to be ready for Yuri's BDAY YALL.
> 
> Anyway, I'd meant to do it before but it's done now even if I'm not happy with it. I do hope it makes the person I've dedicated it to smile :)

“So you said something about a hot tub?” Sylvain asked, nibbling at whatever snack Yuri had whipped up. The sun was setting, Felix had returned, scoffed at them, and vanished into the little room he swore wasn’t a studio. (It was a studio. Sylvain built it. The bill said Studio.) Yuri and Sylvain had sequestered themselves in Sylvain’s office and hashed out a few incredibly sketchy business deals.

Yuri wasn’t complaining however. Sylvain’s shady and his fathers shady were completely different animals. 

“I did.” Yuri responded after a moment, shuffling papers until they were just so to drag it out. “Why, caught your attention?”

“That it did.”

“Too bad. You get to be surprised like anybody else.”

Sylvain lifted his eyebrows “So is Felix going to be surprised as well?”

Yuri scoffed “Of course not, he’s used to my kinky bullshit. We can surprise him together later. I have a spectacular idea involving his legs, two bedposts, my bed, and both of us.”

With a low whistle Sylvain smiled wider. “Y’know, I’m cool with your type of surprises. Just don’t like. Surprise me with assassins.”

“Oh assassins are gauche, I thought you were a classy man.”

“Only when it comes to wine and interior decorating.”

Pale lips quirked into a jaunty smirk. “Well, I wouldn’t say that.”

Sylvain raised his eyebrows. “If we’re going to talk about how I am in bed let me get a tape recorder, or my cell phone, or a notebook or something. I like knowing what I’m doing right.”

“Most things.” Yuri shot back, standing and smacking his thighs to remove imaginary dust. Reaching forward and swiping a cracker from Sylvains plate and popping it into his mouth, “So, day…two? One? Of being my boyfriend. Wow me.”

“Hey you could be doing wowing.” Sylvain objected “I can be wowed.”

“Are you trying to say wooed because I will fling myself from one of your like. Sixteen balconies.” Felix said, breezing into the room and stealing a little cracker sandwich.

“No it was wowed. Can you woo after you’ve had a threesome so intense you feel a little embarrassed?”

Felix shrugged “I dunno I figured your lazy morning fuck was a bonding thing. That counts right?”

“You could have stayed.” Yuri purred. “I’d never say no to you and seconds.”

Sylvain blinked “Oh you guys…switch?”

“Yeah believe it or not we’re here because we like you not for your massive d-”

_“Yuri!”_  
  
”Felix you walked him through giving me a blowjob let me talk about his dick.”

“Yeah Felix let him talk about my massive dick.”

Felix rolled his eyes, a dash of pink over his nose and cheeks. “I’m not used to being the one with class.”

“And back to class, full circle.” Yuri sighed.

“What?”

Sylvain smiled brightly “Don’t worry about it Felix.” The moment he finished his statement he reached out near instinctively, bumping his knuckles against Yuri’s.

“Okay not worrying was fine before the _fist bump._ ”

Yuri snaked out a hand and snagged another cracker. “Are you just mad you didn’t get any attention this morning? Because I mean, that was your choice.”

“Shockingly,” Felix kicked off dryly “I had other things to do.”

Yuri and Sylvain shrugged in unison and Felix looked briefly tired.

Clapping his hands together, Yuri smiled “So, we all need to hit the hot tub tonight. Before it gets much colder.”

“Have you looked outside today?” Felix asked, voice skipping an octave. He blinked at Sylvain and Yuri’s surprised faces. “There’s like a foot of snow outside did you not…look out a single window today? Or notice I changed clothes before heading to paint?”

Sylvain looked sheepish.

Yuri looked a little startled but in a pretty way, because, Felix thought a little fondly, he was stupid pretty.

“Sorry Felix, we were talking shop all day and I think we worked out how to-”

“He doesn’t like to know.”

“-Do some stuff!”

Felix raised his eyebrows “I don’t know anything about what you two are doing and I don’t want to. In fact, I took dinner in with my easels tonight.”

Sylvain blinked “I’m sorry did you just form an _alibi_ during private conversation?”

Felix looked away pointedly.

Yuri pattered over to kiss him on the cheek. “Your mind is as sharp as your tongue, I love it.”

Sylvain looked mostly worried, but charmed was in there somewhere so Yuri let it slide.

“So. What is this…hot tub fantasy?” Felix asked in a brief moment alone an hour or so later. “Do I have to do anything?”

Yuri smiled. “Felix. I just need you to help me get Sylvain interested, have lube on hand, and not let me slip over the back and shatter my skull.”

“So I’m a bystander, basically.”

“An accomplice who gets paid in sloppy seconds.”

“Okay I’m turning around on your kinky bullshit.”

“You always do.” Yuri sang “It’s because I have fantastic ideas.”

Felix looked like he would fight the statement for a moment, then shrugged. “Good thing you bought the waterproof stuff.”

“Here’s to this going better than the shower incident.”

“Yeah if you want me to help maybe stop calling it the shower incident.”

If he was honest? Which he tried not to be, Sylvain was nervous. He poured wine into a decanter to let it breathe, shuddered in the cold because enclosed or not the frost and snow were here and his bare feet left footprints in the dainty layer of snow that had sneaked under the decorative roof. The screens for summer were still rolled and in storage so there hadn’t even been mesh to try and stop it. The hot tub simmered and bubbled, gasps of silvery heat floating into the air visibly. He set the decanter on the wide side of the tub. He had gotten this thing for gatherings after all. Or wine after work. Of course there was a corner devoted to…table things. He really had more money than he knew what to do with.

Sylvain padded back inside, rubbing his hands together briskly. It wasn’t particularly horrible out. Cold enough for snow but that didn’t mean much. It wasn’t too cold for snow, which was when true unpleasantness began, but still, it was chilly.

“So how cold are we going to be?” Felix drawled, standing from the little table he appeared to have camped out at with a tall glass of water.

“Well, I don’t know where Yuri is from but we should be fine.”

“Western Faerghus.” Yuri said, breezing into the room with a bowl of blueberries he must have stolen from the fridge. “I’ll be fine. Probably a little more cold then you two. Work hard to keep me warm, okay?” He drawled, double meaning layered so thick on his words he may as well have just said what he was implying. 

Clearing his throat Sylvain leaned forward to steal a blueberry. “Will do. Uh, do either of you need swim shorts or anything?”

Felix sighed.

Yuri raised his eyebrows.

Sylvain took six more blueberries simply to stop himself from speaking again.

“We may as well get undressed though.” Yuri added after a moment. “I’m not walking back to a different wing of this damn place, I’ll get lost.”

“Ah, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for your labyrinthine manor, Dove. I’m bitching on principle.”

“Gotcha, gotcha. Um. So we just. Disrobe, right here?”

Felix put his face in his hands. “Sylvain it’s me. Please stop acting like we hooked up in a bar and you have no idea how to talk to me.”

“Ahh, yeah, sorry Fe. I’m just. It’s new, yknow? Like, I’ve never even seen you two undress. I went from fully clothed pining to sex with nothing in the middle there.”

“Well that’s an easy fix.” Yuri said, chewing absently at a blueberry, a splash of juice on his lower lip he hadn’t licked away yet. “Just, undress each other.”

Felix shrugged and turned back to Sylvain to see him blushing. “Are you…uncomfortable?”

“No.” Sylvain said, scrubbing his hands over his face “I’m an idiot. Yeah, maybe this will knock the ‘real’ sensor in my brain into gear.”

“Sylvain.” Felix said firmly, waiting until the redhead looked at him to step over and press a warm kiss to his mouth. Just as Sylvain was getting a bit more into it, Felix stepped back. And kept stepping back until his back was pressed into the bar set up in the enclosed portion of patio. “Well?”

Mouth dry Sylvain stepped forward, sneaking his fingertips under Felix’s shirt and tugging until Felix raised his arms letting Sylvain pull it up and over his head, fingers skimming back down, ignoring the shiver Felix gave into at the touch, until his hands rested on the waistband of his pants. “This okay?”

Felix nodded.

It wasn’t any different from undressing himself. Or undoing a girls pants, barring there being a bit more substance when Sylvain slid a hand between Felix’s legs before working the button loose and dragging down the zipper to divest him.

“There, fu-”

Sylvain crushed his mouth to Felix’s, hand slipping into his underwear causing Felix to yelp. “Yeah, I think I get it.” Sylvain said after a moment “I got there. Be patient with me, yeah?”

“Just take off your pants so we can get in?” Yuri called, already sliding the door open and shivering in the cold air “I don’t plan to hang around your frigid hellscape to be polite, so, see you in the water.”

It was not a new experience, struggling out of his pants while Felix watched in fond amusement, it had happened just last night too. Felix looked interested, which was a major boost to his ego, but he only let Sylvain rest his hand on the curve of his hip for a moment before stepping back. The sting of the rejection soothed when Felix purposefully bumped against him on the way out, a challenging smirk on his face when he looked back. He bit his lip “So. Tomorrow morning. Think we could uh. Spend the d- never mind.” Felix ended abruptly, blushing.

“We haven’t got to spend much time together since we started this.” Sylvain said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Felix shrugged “You and Yuri have to work things out. I want you two to work them out. I-” He cut off again like he was going to spill a secret “Lets spend tomorrow together.” He breathed finally. “We can ride out to that little grove we played in as kids.”

“Who knew you were so romantic?” Sylvain teased, walking forward and threading fingers through Felix’s silky hair, holding it like a handle to keep all his nervous energy in one place to kiss his forehead. “If I’m reading this right, Yuri may need a bit to recover.”

“Full of yourself, aren’t you?” Felix said dryly, slapping a hand over Sylvains mouth when he opened it to say something doubtlessly stupid. “And no, but he can be convinced to lounge around all day. He’ll think it’s cute.” His mouth twisted, he looked briefly like he was about to eat crow but Sylvain couldn’t for the life of him think of anything Felix had done that would require it.

“Felix?”

“I’m going to make a terrible pun.”

“Okay but why are you telling me-”

“And it will never happen again so I want you to appreciate it.”

“Alright. Weird, but alright.”

“You’re full of yourself. So lets hurry up and get Yuri full of you too.”

“Oof, Felix.”

Amber eyes narrowed “Nobody will ever believe I’ve said this, and if you try to convince them, I’ll lie.”

“I’m confused, terrified, tired, and a bit turned on, not gonna lie.”

Felix tilted his head “Tired?”

Sylvain moved forward to kiss his forehead again. “That pun was exhausting Felix, it took three years off my life, it wasn’t even funny.”

Felix tilted his head up, nipped sharply at Sylvains mouth, and twisted out of his grip like a finicky cat and began walking to the sliding glass door. “Fine but you’d better come anyway.”

“Well of course I’m not leaving you both alone ou- Felix was that another sex pun?” His voice shot up three octaves and broke at the end of his statement, he nearly slipped in the remnants of snow as he bolted onto the porch.

Yuri raised his eyebrows, snagging Felix’s hand and kissing the knuckles as he sank into the water. “Felix were you being funny?”

“I’m not funny.”

Yuri fixed Sylvain with a look.

“It’s true, he isn’t funny. Well, at least with purposeful puns. Not that I would know.”

Letting go of Felix, Yuri propelled himself back into the seat, and tugged Felix along with him. Sylvain clambered in and sighed in relief at the hot water. The sky was a dark bruised blue as the last light died, the sun already gone. The grounds quiet and white. It was strangely perfect.

“So. What’s the plan?” Sylvain asked, muscles he didn’t realize were tight loosening in the hot water.

Yuri nodded at the decanter. “Wine and conversation.”

“Kinky.”

Felix rolled his eyes and slid over, carefully pouring classes with wet hands and straining to pass them over. “Was this tub built for thirty? It’s massive, Sylvain.”

“Ha, that’s what Yuri said.”

“Nobody in this house is good at puns.”

“Hey-”

“Unless you have a gardener who can string a joke together, I’m right.”

“Felix, Yuri is mean.”

“Yeah but he’s pretty so we deal with it.”

Yuri snorted into his wine glass and Sylvain smiled.

They spent plenty of time sipping at wine and teasing each other, there was a ling winding conversation about color theory from Felix when he confessed to being stuck on a painting. Sylvain hadn’t wanted to shatter the layout of their seating and had reached out with a foot to nudge his knee. He’d gotten a cross look but it was Felix’s fond cross look.

Then, during a lull, Yuri slid his arm around Felix.

It wasn’t distracting, not at first. Sylvain would say something and they'd respond, and Yuri’s chest would tense as he tightened his hold.

Then Felix laughed at something Sylvain said. A joke, or a wry anecdote or a scathing remark about a rival and Yuri tilted his head and sealed the noise in his throat.

Sylvain’s mouth went a little dry as Yuri kissed Felix. He’d had a taste of it last night. Seen Yuri inside of his longtime best friend, watched his lovely hands squeeze at Felix’s waist, slender hips rolling, a lewd chain reaction to Felix’s perfect mouth trembling around the nonsense syllables of a moan.

But here, it was a kiss. A hungry one. One that progressed until Yuri was plucking Felix’s wine glass away and balancing it on the side, both hands turning to clutching the dark haired man close to openly suck his tongue.

Sylvain watched for a while, unsure if this was a show or an invitation, when Yuri’s hand sunk beneath the water and Felix whined into his mouth, body rolling in one sinuous movement that indicated Yuri hand definitely started touching his dick.

Yuri broke away and mumbled something into Felix’s ear, whatever it was made Felix shake his head and redouble his efforts to cling to Yuri. Yuri’s arm moved faster before stopping. “Let’s not soil the water too much, Darling.” He drawled, shuffling until Felix was sitting out of the water on the edge, hard, thighs trembling. He cast a furtive look at Sylvain under wet lashes.

“Sylvain hand me that little pouch by the-”

He wasn’t sure he’d ever moved so fast, but Sylvain had the pouch in Yuri’s hands before he finished the statement. Interested eyes watching Yuri pull out a bottle and douse his fingers, sinking two into Felix with no hesitation. Felix canted his hips and Yuri, with a small choking noise, slipped the entirety of his cock down his throat.

Sylvain had a front row seat and was unable to move. Like watching a car crash he could only blink, dry mouthed, as Felix weakly tried to get his legs around Yuri’s head, as his mouth spilled a stream of soft consonants, as his stomach flexed and tightened in time to the slick noise of Yuri’s hand.

Then Felix yelped, Yuri made a very wet laughing noise with his mouth full and a few very messy swallowing noises, and pulled back. 

“You’re up.” Yuri panted, eye cutting to Sylvain as Felix weakly shifted to the side.

“I…want to do something first.”

“Alright.”

“Get out of the water.”

Yuri hopped up where Felix had been, now the other man settled into the hot water, eyes dazed and muscles lax.

The cap popped again and Yuri felt Sylvain delicately seek to move his thighs.

Yuri, didn’t like waiting, and parted his own, leaning back, unsurprised to feel a warm finger almost immediately. Surprised that it just sort of…wiggled around like he was looking for a quarter lost in a couch. “Sylvain?”

“I’m trying to…Okay, okay I think.”

The pad of the finger slid sweetly over Yuri’s prostrate, each delicate poke sending shocks down to his toes. Sylvain slid in an extra finger and just increased the range of the movement until Yuri was gently rocking his hips back. “Alright, we’re doing this, huh?”

“I wanted to make sure I knew where it was so I could, yknow, hit it.”

Yuri let him continue a few more moments, shivering with both cold and pleasure. “As pleasant as you milking me is, I’d prefer you just rail me.”

Sylvain looked up, startled. Eyes lingering first on the fluid leaking from Yuri’s cock, then up flushed skin, to Yuri’s sly smile.

“Oh so this is a thing.”

“Have Felix do yours tomorrow night.”

For a moment Sylvain didn’t register, then he was briefly lost in the idea of Felix’s delicate fingers inside of him like that, then he realized he had a job to do and stood, carefully pressing Yuri back over the corner, happy for the drink space that a languid Felix stood to shift wine out of.

The bottle popped again and Sylvain was kissing the life out of Yuri so he knew it wasn’t him. Felix’s calloused hand coating him root to tip with lube made his hips shudder.

“C’mon. It’s easy, you know it’s easy.” Yuri muttered into his mouth.

Sylvain groped down to one thigh and squeezed before slipping his hand under to lift it, slotting himself on Yuri’s hole and pushing inside in a careful but unbroken motion.

Yuri gasped and clenched down. “M fine.” He panted “Just, big.”

“So you’ve said.”

And then, with little else to do, Sylvain decided to do what he had done best for years, moving back, and snapping his hips into the pliant body beneath him, making the man groan and squirm. Pulling back to slowly drag the crown of his cock over that soft place inside Yuri that had made him croon and leak onto his belly.

Slender arms wrapped around Sylvains neck and Yuri began to force his lower body into the thrusts, effectively riding Sylvain for the second time today. For all of his many great qualities, and Sylvain had picked those up over the week, Yuri was also remarkable in bed and it felt a little like winning the lottery. Especially when Sylvain dropped his head to kiss as a soft shoulder and when he looked back Felix was stealing the air from their boyfriends lungs.

“Mm. Harder.” Yuri commanded, breathless when Felix pulled away, a clear strand of saliva snapping with his weak demand.

Sylvain groaned, shifting up and letting his forehead rest on Yuri’s chest, and began to piston his hips more forcefully, moaning softly at the tight heat slipping around delicate skin.

“You can go faster than that.”

Sylvain’s abdomen arms, and hair were soaked moments later, even out of the water his movement displaced all the water around his thighs, splashing all three of them.

Pleased he seemed to be doing well Sylvain chanced a glance up at Yuri, surprised to see Felix’s hand on his cheek as Yuri’s eyes, closed, fluttered like he was having a dream, soft mouth open in a perfect ‘o’, face painted pink from two sources of heat and the sensation Sylvain inflicted.

“Keep talking baby, what do you need?”

Yuri’s eyes were wild when they opened, shocked at Sylvain’s request. But when his mouth opened all that came out was a ragged whine that made Felix smile evilly and Sylvain to stop moving. Yuri squirmed, trying to force his lower body down to continue on his own, only to groan in disappointment when Sylvain pressed down hard with his own weight, pinning the smaller man. “C’mon baby, this is your show, what do we need to do?”

“Fuck me.” Yuri growled, huskier than he had been, Sylvain noticed. He seemed to greatly enjoy that Sylvain could just…hold him down.

“Well obviously.”

“You’re not moving.” Yuri writhed again, frustrated when he barely shifted. “Please.” It wasn’t begging or even an actual request. The word was torn and feral and Sylvain lifted his weight, pulled out, and listened to the satisfying cry of loss and the flattering feel of Yuri’s legs trying to cage him back in, but weak from just a few moments of Sylvain inside him, brushing that gland and fucking him the way he’d demanded so prettily. Sylvains hands swiped through the water and came to grip Yuri’s knees wet, forcing them apart to look at his lovers hard cock and gaping hole.

“I’m going to roll you over.” Sylvain said with a level voice his jittering nerves didn’t believe. “It’ll be easier to fuck you.”

Yuri wrestled out of his grip and spun, turning over only slightly clumsy, allowing Felix to kiss his lips again as he passed.

“Now rest your chest on the flat bit and” he hooked a finger in the hole that hadn’t snapped back to shape yet, tugging up.

“Chest down, ass up, like a bitch?” Yuri hissed, and Sylvain was briefly worried he’d absolutely pissed the man off, until he struggled into position. “Fine, but make it worth my while.” His words were still slurred and wet, still a little rough from Felix down his throat.

Sylvain gripped his hips and shoved back in, less considerate than he was pretty sure he’d ever been. Yuri made a weak sobbing noise and his hands balled into fists. Felix however, was still smiling down at the man during the sound so Sylvain was pretty sure it was a good thing.

It wasn’t an unfamiliar position. Sylvain liked this one, gripping his partners hips and just. Going. He bent his head over Yuri’s beautiful twisting back, kissed the knobs of his spine when he cried out, sucked and bit a collection of marks over his shoulders.

And then Yuri’s whole body shuddered and he went still.

Sylvain pulled out and was surprised to find himself immediately taken in hand by Felix, distracted by the quick easy twists of his wrist it was easy to dip his head down to kiss those soft lips too, gasping softly as he came.

When Sylvain looked back Yuri had righted himself, but hadn’t stopped shaking, and despite their now being clear issues with the water quality, it took very little brainpower to snag the man around the waist and pull him down into Sylvains lap in the water, tucking his head under his chin and smiling when Felix did.

“One hell of a fantasy little bird.” 


End file.
